Frozen Past: The Awakening
by Rise of the Fallen
Summary: 9 year old Harry Potter has never known kindness, his father sold him to the Headmaster of Hogwarts @ age 3 and sealed his magic to gain the right as The Leader of the Ancients' Power. Harry and Ginny. Neville and Luna. Draco & Hermione
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, any characters you recognize belong to J,K Rowling

Dear Readers,

This fanfiction is based off one of my original stories that I'm writing. It's called Frozen Past: The Awakening. It's a Harry Potter fanfic with the pairing:Harry/Ginny.

Rise of the Fallen

~Prologue~

Legend says that long, long ago before civilization, there lived the Old Species. They were the species Youki, Dragons, Fireyas, Shadow Faery, Naturians, and Dijns. One creature from each species was chosen each generation to be in the Ancients' Court. They battled the darkness and the land flourished under the Court's rulers. But the Dijns turned dark, stealing the magic of the court's leader, Shadow Faerys and their life magic, to gain immortality.

For causing the deaths and forbiddingly stealing the magic of the Court, Dijns were therefore banished to the Deathly Realms. Soon humans were overtaking the lands of Janena and to ensure their survival each race gave a special gift to humans' families. Youki gave their powers, DNA, and instincts to the Redmoon family, which later became the Granger Family. Dragons gave their powers and DNA to the Malfoy family. Fireyas gave their powers, and the beast affinity to the Ravenclaw family, which later became the Weasleys. Shadow Faerys gave their powers, DNA, and the Aura Sight to the Constainca Family which became the Evan's Family. Naturians gave their DNA, and powers to the BlackRose family, which became the Longbottoms. The Banished Dijns went to the Dumbledore family.

This is the story of the next Ancients' Court, as they pass the challenging tests to gain their rights as the Old Species' rulers once more.

Please read and review. I hope to update once a week


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Year 1994

The wind blew harshly against the pine tree as Ashic leaned against it. He closed his eyes as he remembered his old friend's dying words_," Look after the next court, please. Build a school, they will come."_

Seeing an owl flying towards him, his heart sank. _'They're too stuck in the medieval ways to change to new. They won't let me have kids learn both magical and muggle classes in the same school.'_

Opening the letter, nervously, Ashic felt a rush of joy as it read," You have the permission of the Ministry of Magic and the Magical Council to go ahead with your plans for AshRose Academy for the Talented." Smiling Ashic began to make plans for the new academy.

________________________________________________Potters______________________________________

Lily smiled down at the twins in her arms. James was grinning proudly as he was now the father of two beautiful children. The two were currently trying to find names for the baby girl and boy.

Remus carefully cradled the baby boy in his arms saying, "How about Harrison Alexander Potter, or Harry and Alex for short?"

Lily smiled warmly saying, "That's a brilliant name Remus. The girl shall be Rosaline Catherine Potter, Rose or Cathy for short."

Sirius held the newly named Rose in his arms asking," Whose the godfathers?"

James turned serious saying," Remus is Harry's godfather and you're Rose's godfather."

The twins looked completely different. Harrison was born first with black hair and emerald green eyes, a shade or two darker then his mother's acid green ones. On Harry's left arm below the shoulder was a pair of feathered wings around and ancient symbol. Rosaline was born second with her mother's red hair and her father's amber eyes, but when the light hit her eyes a certain way they appear to be gold. On Rose's shoulder was a kanji symbol.

Albus glanced at Harry's left shoulder and smirked inwardly_,' Finally I shall gain immortality. Now time to place doubt in their minds.'_

Remus glanced at Albus, feeling a dark, sinister aura coming off him. Pulling Harry close, he forged a bond between them, making both Rose and Harry his pack. Once the bond was in place he could feel that both twins' were mistrustful of Albus and decided to keep Albus from them. _'At least keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't hurt them.'_ Remus thought.

Putting on a mask of sadness Albus waved his wand and cast the aura revealing charm. Rose's aura was white with dark blue streaks. Harry's, however, was pure silver. Harry's had a large middle of ice blue, crimson, and amethyst.

Lily glanced up at Albus asking, "What did you do Albus?" There was an edge of distrust in her voice.

"I cast the aura revealing charm. It seems that Rose will become a Healer while Harry I'm afraid will become the next dark lord." Albus said gravely while thinking_,' Now I can begin my master plan.'_

James' and Sirius' eyes turned cold and suspicious as they glanced at Harry held in Remus' arms. Lily refused to believe it as she did the spell as well and noticed that Harry was as far from as a dark lord as anyone could be. Her eyes turned cold with rage as she tried to tell James and Sirius.

"James he won't become one. His aura is pure silver with crimson, ice blue and amethyst. It means that Harry will become a mage in ice element and blood magic. He's **NOT** going to become a dark lord!!!!!"

James glared at Lily saying" So you're saying that Albus is lying? He's the lord of the light and the headmaster of the most prestigious school in Britain?"

Lily scowled but like Remus decided to keep an eye on the headmaster. Pretending to agree with James while giving Remus a look of trust she said," Of course Albus wasn't lying." _'I must talk to Remus about this and maybe Severus as well.'_ Lily thought as she pulled Harry out of Remus' arms and hugged him tightly.

"So what are we going to do about him Albus?" James asked as he glared at Harry when Lily wasn't looking.

Albus masked his victory by putting on a mask of compassion and concern saying," Ignore him and when he turns three give him to me. I'll make sure he won't become one."

James and Sirius nodded in agreement while Lily and Remus began to think of plans to protect Harry. Rose looked around the hospital room, confused as to why they where planning to get rid of her older brother.

Two days later the family went home, where James put Harry in the attic with only the house elves for comfort, not knowing that his wife and friend were sneaking up to him and helping Harry. Nor did he know that they planning to protect Harry from Albus.

__________________________Malfoys____________________________

Nacrissa Malfoy held her newborn son in her arms. His name was Draconias Lucifer Malfoy. He had blond hair and mercury eyes, a few shades lighter than his father's gray ones. On his left shoulder was a dragon curled around an ancient symbol.

Lucius Malfoy looked at his wife as she slept thinking_,' I'll finally have the perfect heir.'_

He glared coldly at Draco, who was smiling warmly at him. _'But first I need to teach him the personality and manners of a pureblood.'_

Draco's smile vanished as his father's cold glare as he realized he wasn't going to get along with his father.

____________________AshRose Academy___________________________________

Months passed and the AshRose Academy for Talented was finished. In Japan, the Headmaster, Ashic finished spelling a book that would list anyone eleven or younger who would be allowed to enter. Just then a huge list formed, for ones who could join then and those who were still too young to enter. On the bottom were six names: Harry Alexander Potter, Rosaline Catherine Potter, Ginerva Ashley Weasley, Draco Lucifer Malfoy, Hermione Jane Granger, and Neville Alvec Longbottom.

Ashic noticed that all six were potential candidates for the next Ancients' Court. Smiling sadly, he began to contact people that could watch and protect the possible Court members while thinking;_' I hope that everything will be alright but I know that they will face hardship that no one could understand but the others.'_

____________________________Grangers__________________________________

On the door steps of an orphanage in Japan, a woman with dark brown hair placed a baby girl down on the steps. "I'm sorry but I'm not ready." She whispered, as she ran away, leaving behind a note.

In the morning, the orphanage matron opened the door to get the morning paper to find the baby lying sleeping on the steps. Picking her up, she muttered," Why do parents put their children on the steps in the cold?" Looking at the note it read:

The girl's name is Hermione Jane Granger, born August 27th. Please take care of her like I couldn't.

Looking into the brown eyed child, the matron smiled," Let's get you something to eat, now."

Hermione pulled her arm free, giggling and babbling as she pulled her arm free of the blanket. Pulling at the matron's hair she revealed a fox curled around an ancient symbol. Her eyes seemed to glow with a hidden knowledge lost through time.

_______________________Longbottoms__________________________________

Mrs. Longbottom cradled her two month old son, Neville Alvec Longbottom. He had dark brown hair and pine green eyes. On his left shoulder were vine-like scars around an ancient symbol.

She smiled down at Neville, not knowing his fate and that of five others was going to change drastically in only two years.

* * *

Read and review. this is based off one of my original stories: Frozen Tears: The Beginning


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: The Unwanted Weasley Girl

Newborn Ginerva Weasley laid in her crib, looking into her mother's cold, uncaring dark blue eyes, as she cried. Her mother simply turned to her husband saying," We must get rid of her. I don't want any child being a girl."

Mr. Weasley frowned but nodded," Of course Molly." but inside he thought,'_ I must reach Lily, she'll know what to do.'_

Meanwhile Lily was gently rocking young Harry back and forth, her green eyes filled with tears as Severus appeared, his dark black eyes worried as he looked at the young child.

"Lily you do know what will happen when Albus locks his powers away? The light and dark creatures will become very desperate to find their savior. Even I feel the bond he shares with them, thanks to my demonic heritage." Severus said, as he held the young baby in his arms.

Harry looked up at Severus, smiling, his dark emerald eyes full of joy as he thought to his twin, _'Rosy this man is nice. I can feel how much he cares about others, more so then even dad does, but that's not saying much.'_

_ 'Alex are you sure?' _one year old Rosaline questioned her twin as she glared at her father, who was puzzled as to why his child was glaring at him.

'_I'm sure Rosy, he's part demon, which doesn't mean much but the bond is strong.'_

Rosy nodded as Lily glanced at Serverus's stunned look, as he stared at young Harry in stunned awe.

Lily smiled," They are far more intelligent then what James thinks. They shall become very strong."

Severus nodded but thinks very hard. "I won't let him do it. And if he does I will find a way to shatter it no matter what it does to me in return." His black eyes burning with a determined fire, as they all began to plan the protection of the Ancients' Court and its Destiny chosen.

Lily wrapped her arms around Harry, tears flowing down her face, as she knew that this dire fate was going to happen, and all she could do was make sure they could find them later, to save them from the dark path they will begin to walk on if they don't save them from the cruelness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Escaping the Headmaster

Harry looked up at the Headmaster, his emerald eyes dark with pain and such sadness, as he felt his magic being sealed away, the bond between him and the Potions Master growing weak as he felt Severus' sudden panic and worry.

Five year old Harry pulled free of Albus' tight grip, managing to stop the sealing before it seal and drained all of his magic, using his powers to teleport away, his mind reaching out to Severus' saying,'_ I'll be back, take care of Rose and the others!'_

Severus reassured Harry that he would just as the headmaster turned and glared at him, his blue eyes icy with such rage. Wincing Severus stood his ground as the headmaster raged at him for interrupting.

"I will not stand by and watch you tear apart a young boy's live Headmaster," Severus snapped coldly, his black eyes burning with rage, as his demonic aura began to flare.

Albus hissed with rage, how dare this foolish child try and tell me what to do! Giving Severus a glare he hissed," I never want to see you anywhere in this country again!"

Smirking Severus walked out, flooing to the AshRose academy, determined to find Harry, no matter what it took.

Harry opened his eyes, looking around, seeing a young woman and a young girl with brown hair and eyes. On her shoulder was a fox on an ancient rune, same as the one on Rose's and his shoulder. Grinning he knew she was part of the Court and was safe.

Running up he asked the woman," Um is there somewhere I can stay? I can't find my parents, I don't know what happened."

The woman smiled down at the sweet child looking at her helplessly, saying," You can stay with us until your parents find you."

Hermione glanced at Harry, knowing that he was the leader, the one a deeper and more powerful side of her told her to search for, to protect. She smiled at him warmly, knowing that something had happened to his magic. She could feel the chains locking it away.

Lily frowned as Rose started crying, the scar of the ancient rune almost vanishing as she cried," He tried to seal away Harry's magic so he could have it!"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she knew then that the promise Severus had made was now being followed as he searched for the boy that he had begun to consider very important to him. Quickly she began to make plans to come to Japan and help Severus search for Harry.

Draco glanced up at his father, his silver eyes filled with tears as pain racked his body. In that moment he ran, running as far as he could out the manor, through the woods and into the dangerous streets of London. His silver eyes filled with fear as he crashed into something, being knocked over.

Neville and Ginny fell over as the blond haired boy looked at them in fear; on his cheek was the rune. The three children blinked, asking," Harry? Is he safe?"

Ginny spoke up, her voice shaking," I can feel him, but he isn't close.. Do you think we can get to where he is?"

Neville looked at Draco his voice speaking, with more confidence then what he felt," We can try by picturing Harry and concentrating on his bond."

The three nodded but Lily came upon them saying, 'If you do that then you must take us as well. I will transport us, you children just concentrate, ok?"

They nodded as Lily pulled them into her arms, closing her eyes and concentrating, appearing in front of the AshRose academy, but the children were not with her, they had vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Finding Harry and Learning the Truth

Harry turned as several others appeared. He immediately noticed his twin, Rose, and ran up to her, hugging her tightly. The others held the marks of the Court as well. They all glanced at each other, as a sudden silver bond formed in the air, binding them tightly together as a voice spoke softly, "Now that the Court is together it is time for us to reveal the reasons we gifted your unique families."

They turned trying to find who was speaking but they saw no one when the voice said, "Close your eyes."

Doing so, the six children found themselves looking at a man with the same eyes as Harry but with silver hair. He smiled down at the six of them saying," First off Harry and Rose's family. The Shadow Faery gifted your mother's family for their courage and solid beliefs of right and wrong. Also because of their unique magical abilities of their twins, the boys of the twins are always the ones best suited to handle the strain of the being the Leader of the Court. The girls of the twins are always best suited to protect their twins, to love them as only their soul mates could hope to understand them."

The twins hugged each other, knowing deep inside he was right, they were closer than Dumbledore and their so called father knew. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his sister, feeling the need to keep her close. Rose tightened her grip as well, knowing deep inside she would protect her twin, no matter who it was against, even if she had no chance of winning the fight.

The others smiled at the twins as the man went on, "Young Hermione, the Youki gifted your father's family for the knowledge they possessed and their drive to learn more. You were best suited for the gene and not your older sister."

Hermione blinked away the tears that filled her eyes as the others hugged her, comforting her as she remembered dimly, her older sister's amber eyes full of pain as she was taken away from her.

The man went silent, watching them rally around each other, comforting each other, as the Court always did. They became their family, always bound together by the bonds of love.

"Ginny your fiery temper and ability for creatures was yours because only girls can become Fireyas. You are the first girl in the Ravenclaw family for 200 years. You must learn to control your temper."

Ginny blushed, as she remembered the many times it had gotten out of hand, and the trouble that would follow afterward. She smiled at the man saying," I'll do my best!"

Laughing at her the man said," I'm sure you will. Draco as your name implies, your mother's family has been gifted with powers of the dragons. This is so because of your deep since in great things, you always strive to be the best and the one who is good for others."

Draco smiled as he nodded, still hugging Hermione, who blushed. Though they were kids, they already knew who they would spend their lives with. Neville saw a girl with blonde hair and eyes that seemed to look into things that most people didn't see. The name Luna entered his head as he thought of her.

The man chuckled as he said," Neville you have been gifted by the Naturians for your father's family's love of nature and your desire to protect the Mother Earth. In time you will be able to hear her voice as you continue to protect her."

Neville grinned as he nodded as Harry and the others held each others hands. As the man said," Harry I am you're ancestor, Valentine Angemon/Potter. I shall guide you guys to Lily and Severus, the ones the Court deemed worthy to raise you children. It will take a few years to get you there but till then, you will be able to talk to them."

They nodded as Harry asked," Why did Dumbledore try and seal my magic?"

Valentine's eyes went ice cold as he said," He is of the Dijn line, they gifted his family for their hunger for power and for their thirst to control and become immortal."

They nodded at that as they fell asleep in the orphanage.

At AshRose Academy

Lily walked inside, her eyes full of tears as she thought of the children, hoping that they were safe. She glanced up, spotting Severus a few feet in front of her, as she called out to him.

Turning Severus saw Lily, crying, as she rushed up to him, crying, "What do we do? The children could be alone and scared!"

His eyes went dark as he spoke softly, "Lily they are safe, your ancestor has said so. Look inside yourself Lily and see that it's true."

Trembling she closed her eyes feeling her ancestor, Valentine gently reassure her they would have the children adopted and safe by winter. Opening her eyes she asked, "Will you raise them as your own, Severus?"

Glancing down at the woman he had loved since he had met her as a child he spoke, "I will love them and raise them as my own, since they are already in my mind, mine. We will find them when the time comes. "

Lily smiled as she looked at the man she should have said yes to first. Together they began to make plans to teach at the Academy and of their wedding and adoption of the children when they found them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Stage one of Powers Unleashed

Harry opened his eyes, feeling the sun rays coming in through the windows in his room in the orphanage. Sleepily he got out of bed and stepped into a shadow, absently wishing he was in Rose's room and stared in amazement as he sank and became one with the shadow.

He glanced up to see Valentine with him, smiling down at his young heir who was staring at the shadow.

"You have awakened the first stage of your ability over the shadow or dark element. Have fun young Harry in learning what you can do with it." Valentine said sagely as he vanished and Harry opened his eyes and found himself in his twin's room.

Rose glanced up from the map of Japan she was studying, searching for likely places her mother may have gone to as her twin, Harry, appeared from her shadow looking excited.

He grinned at her shouting excitedly, "I can teleport using shadows!"

Rose laughed saying, "Well then I can beat you at that! I can hear and see things so far away normal people can't even see them!"

Harry grinned as they bantered softly back and forth as the morning dragged on as they waited for the others of the Court to awaken.

Neville walked in, his brown eyes seem to spark with knowledge of something secret as he said happily, "I heard Mother Earth's voice today!"

The others grinned at him, excited for their brother and friend as they began their daily exercise they had made for each other as the sun finally began to rise higher in the sky.

As the day finally began to wane Rose picked up the map saying, "Mom is at the Academy created the year we were born. Uncle Severus is there too."

Harry nodded as he dimly remembered the black hair and eyed man who protected him from the headmaster as they all began to decide the course they would take to get there, determined to learn different styles of fighting along the way.

Author's Note:This chapter is in memory of Mikyla Ehret, the senior at my school who passed away on October 20th, 2008. May you rest in peace and that Tri County shall never forget you! For being an awesome student and beloved friend and family.


End file.
